


Worth the Wait

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“It’s not you,” you said guiltily. “It’s actually not, but I don’t know if I’m ready for another relationship yet.”

Spencer Reid, the delicious, sexy customer of yours that came in every morning for a cup of coffee had just asked you out, but you’d been through three serious relationships in your life and all of them had ended badly for you. Honestly...you were scared to let anyone in again - at least for a while. “Okay,” he said sadly. Your heart sank. He seemed sweet, but you also didn’t know him that well. “Can I ask what happened in your previous relationship? If that’s not too intrusive.” 

It wasn’t. You weren’t shy about saying how each of your relationships ended. “All three of the relationships I’ve had in my life have ended with him cheating on me. All three guys seemed great and sweet, like you, and each one broke my heart after two to three years. I’ve wasted so much of my time on people that don’t deserve me and I’m afraid to let anyone in again,” you admitted.

“Wow,” he said, surprised. “I’m really sorry that happened to you. No one deserves that.” He looked down at the ground trying to figure out what else to say. “Is there any chance that we can continue to talk? Maybe after a while I can prove that I’m not them. Absolutely no pressure,” he clarified.

“Definitely, Spencer. Just no dating right now,” you said. “Maybe someday if you’re still available and want to date me.”

“Well, I’m forever alone,” he laughed, “so that’s pretty likely. One day I’ll prove to you that I’m not like your exes.”

“I hope you will.”

\-------------------

When Spencer originally told you he wanted to “prove” himself to you, you assumed that he would start to lavish you with “things,” which was not what you wanted - but that didn’t happen. Instead of giving you things like flowers and cards and jewelry, he listened and was silly with you, said thank you when it wasn’t necessary and complimented you on things that had nothing to do with the way you looked.

After a night out with team, everyone was drunk and Spencer didn’t feel like being at the bar anymore. He was tired, it was 2 o’clock in the morning, and he just wanted to go home. You were the only person he considered himself friends with outside of his team, so at 2 AM you heard your phone ring. 

“Hello,” you yawned, not even knowing he was on the other side.

“Y/N,” Spencer asked, “I’m really sorry, but I’m out, don’t have my own car, and my friends are staying out for a while longer. Is there any chance you would be able to pick me up?”

Turning over, you looked at the clock, taking note of the time. “Sure Spence,” you yawned again as you got up. “Text me the address I’ll be there in a few.”  
“Thank you so much, Y/N,” he said genuinely.

“It’s no problem, Spence. That’s what friends are for.”

After you’d dropped him off that night, he sent you the one “thing” he did the entire time he was trying to prove himself - a bouquet of orange tiger lilies - your favorite. You wondered whether he guessed your favorite or if you’d said it at some point and he’d retained the information - either way, it brought a smile to your face whenever you looked at them.  
\-------------------

Another moment that stood out for you was when you asked him to help you cook for your family who was coming over to visit. You were doing everything at the last second and desperately needed help. Without hesitation, he dropped the book he was reading and came over to help you make lasagna, string bean casserole and a chocolate cake.

Once you’d prepared the dinner, you both moved on to the cake, grateful for Spencer’s long limbs - having him here meant you wouldn’t have to climb on the kitchen counters to get the flour. While you turned to get the eggs, he poured the dry ingredients into a bowl and when you turned around, he poked you in the nose - with flour all over his hand.

You retaliated by taking a bit straight out of the bag and blowing it in his face, which then resulted in an all-out food fight in the kitchen. Covered in flour, sugar, cake mix and basically every other ingredient, you finally finished the cake and allowed Spencer to clean up at your apartment. 

After he’d gotten out of the shower, he yawned, putting on his coat to go home. “Do you wanna just sleep here for tonight?” you asked, seeing how tired he was.  
“Would you mind?” His eyes were practically closing as he stood.

“Of course not,” you said, pulling the bed out of the couch and giving him a blanket. “Extra pillows and blankets are in the hall closet if you need.”

“Thank, Y/N,” he mumbled, already half asleep.

“Thank you for coming over,” you replied. “And for the food fight.”

\-------------------

While Spencer did compliment you on your looks every now and again, he always made a point of mentioning things like your intelligence, kindness and generosity. “I thought you said you didn’t have a mathematical brain,” he said as he picked up the completed Rubik’s cube.

You shrugged. You really didn’t. A calculator was used for everything and rarely did your math expand beyond reconciling your checkbook. “I don’t really, but I’ve always been great with Rubik’s cubes.” You could solve them in less than 20 moves most of the time.

“Well,” he said, throwing the cube up and catching it again. “You’re much smarter than you give yourself credit for.” 

You shrugged again, a little uncomfortable at the compliment on your intelligence from someone who was infinitely more intelligent than you.

“No seriously,” he said, sliding the cube across the table to you. “You’re too self-deprecating when it comes to your intelligence. You’re extremely smart.”

You smiled. No one had really complimented you on anything but looks before. It was nice to be noticed for something else.

\-------------------

After nearly six months of hanging out with Spencer and just enjoying his company, you realized how genuine he was.

Some would say that he could be putting on an elaborate act just to get with you, but you were pretty sure that wasn’t the case - and even if it was, you had to take a chance sometime. Romantic love was something that you wanted in your life, so eventually something had to give and Spencer was the kind of man you wanted and felt you deserved.

“Hey, Spence,” you said one day, after getting off from your shift at work. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Well, months ago you asked me out and I said I needed time...that I wasn’t sure I could let anyone in...” you started.

He shook his head, listening intently, as if your next sentence could go either way.

“If you’re still interested in dating me, I’m ready to let you in,” you said, putting your hand over his. “You’re absolutely nothing like any other man I’ve met.”

Spencer smiled, clasping his hand in yours. “I’m still interested - and you were worth the wait.”


End file.
